Healed
by silverheartlugia2000
Summary: The final steps to Alfred's recovery from Nate. Rusame lemons.


Al had been at Ivan's house a few days now, he had left after sending Christmas at Arthur's house as Ro went home with Matt. Everyone had been having a great time, things settling back into blissful normality for them all.

Right now, the duo lay on the couch, Ivan cuddling Alfred contentedly. Al had been rather clingy to him today.

"...Fredka?" Ivan leaned his cheek into Al's soft blond locks. "Are you okay?" As much as the Russia loved cuddles, a clingy Al was an agitated one...

He fidgets "I've just been thinking alot lately.."

"What about...?"

Al hesitates before reaching up and kissing him. It was loving and needy, but also a little scared. Ivan was surprised at first but soon kissed back, warm and encouraging but not smothering.

They pressed together a moment before releasing. "I.. I need you Ivan.. Please..? I want you again.."

The Russian smiled softly, picking Al up as he stood. "If you are ready. I've missed you."

Al clung to his neck as they moved, head buried in the scent of his scarf.

They head up, just cuddling for a minute. "We can go slowly..."

Al turns kissing him again. Ivan kissed back, setting him on the bed. He grips his shirt and runs a hand through Ivan's hair.

The Russian hummed into his lips, ghosting a thumb over Al's hip, just under his shirt. Al's toes curled but he forced himself to relax again. It's fine.. He could do this.. He wanted it.

Ivan slid his hand up slowly, smiling softly as he traced the familiar skin. Even with its new scars, he thought it was perfect.

Alfred hums softly wrapping his legs around him. He had missed being touched gently. Ivan was loving while Nate only was just pain.

Ivan pressed against him, letting the kisses get longer and deeper. Al moans softly feeling his lower regions twitch. They were both getting excited now. Ivan rolled his hips into him, gasping 's breath hitched feeling the large bulge rub against him.

"Okay/" Ivan panted softly.

He nods softly griping his shoulder. Al shifts hugging his waist. Ivan slipped his top up slowly, tracing his hips. Al groans softly griping and kneeding Ivan's rear.

He moaned deeply, pulling off his shirt before kissing his chest.

Al kept his eyes locked on Ivan's face. 'Its not Nate.. Ivan loved him.. He wouldn't hurt him..'

Ivan came back up, kissing him softly, as if he could read his thoughts. "I love you..."

"I love you.."

He went down again, pulling off his trousers. Al lay there holding his partner breeze flowing all around him now. Ivan let his mouth roam across him, letting every touch linger. Al clinched a hand in his hair. Ivan moaned, eager.

Al reached down gripping his belt. He pulled back to undress himself, the bugle in his trousers getting too tight.

Ivan had always been a large man, much larger than Al, and though he was hard to accomidate sometimes it was still the most satisfying feeling al had ever known. Ivan took himself and rubbed it along him, moaning at the sweet contact. Al gasps arching. He was still slightly terrified but elated as well.

"Fredka.." he pressed the tip into him, throbbing. He needed him now.

Al pants a bit. "P-please.."

He kissed him lovingly, pressing in slowly. Al groans deeply, Nate had never filled him like Ivan but had often used things that caused damage to poor body in his place. Ivan stretched him slowly, gripping his hips to help get it in. He rested a moment before rolling his hips into him, moving slowly.

Al groans latching onto his hair he takes deep breaths spreading wider. Ivan just thrust slowly, gradually building up speed. Al jerks turning them over and moving with him one hand reaching for his own need.

Ivan groaned as Al started bouncing on top of him. He stopped Al's hand though, moving to pleasure the blonde himself.

He gasps as his back tingled the overwhelming slew of emotions of confidence, love, and ecstasy causing his wings to flutter. Ivan moaned, hand and hips getting quicker with a building want for more.

Al pressed his forehead to Ivan's chest wrapping around and groping his ass again a few fingers prodding in,

He gasped in pleasured surprise, ass clenching.

Al didn't mind bottoming most the time but he liked to be dominant at times too, especially now he needed a bit of power.

Ivan was still quite tight due to bottoming very little, but he loved it when Al swapped.

Al plunged in deeper matching his thrusts. Ivan moaned loudly, legs shivering in pleasure. Al groans at the sound moving faster and building up. The room was filled with lustful panting, bodies slapping together.

Al finally tensed clamping his muscles and driving his fingers deep as he climaxed. Ivan moaned once more, climaxing deep into him.

They ride eachother out, Al collapsing on top of him. As soon as he caught his breath he laughs softly crying happy tears. Ivan pulled out of him, just holding him tight. He hadn't felt happier in months. Al lifted his head and kissed Ivan tiredly. Ivan kissed back, pecking his brow.

Al sighs nuzzling into his neck and falling asleep, feeling the last of his scars start to fade.


End file.
